Untitled
by panic1st
Summary: Kori heared Robin and Cyborg talking one night that lead Starfire to believe she was too weak and unwanted to the team. What happens when 3 years later, Bruce sends her on a mission to Jump City to help take down Slade? Rating may go up. NEED TITLE IDEAS!
1. And it begins

I'm Back!!!! I'm trying this topic out, so be nice or I shall eat your soul, got it?!

On with the Fic::::::::

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kori stalked down the alleyways of Gothem city, making her way north to the Wayne Mansion. She had finished her patrolling for the night. She was tired and couldn't wait to slip into her bed and fall into a peaceful slumber.

She slipped into the house trying to make no noise as she walked up to her room. "I see you made it back safely, Starfire." Rang the deep voice of the billionaire. She stopped in her tracks.

"I've told never to call me that, Mr. Wayne." Kori spoke in a firm voice as she slightly turned her head over her shoulder.

"And I told you not to call me Mr. Wayne anymore." He gave a chuckle. Kori sighed.

"Whatever. I got to go to bed. I'm tired." She began walking again.

"Kori one more thing." She stopped again, giving him her attention. "Meet me in the lair at 6 am tomorrow morning. I have a mission for you."

"Fine." She once again walked off to her room. When she finally was able to walk into her room, she stripped off her uniform and silently put on some loose flannel black pants and a white tank top, she climbed into her bed and shut the light. She couldn't help but wonder what kind of mission Bruce wanted to send her on.

'_It must be urgent if he wanted me to wake up so early. He's probably making me leave tomorrow.' _She sighed as she fell asleep only to have one of her worst memories replay in her mind.

**x.Xdream/memoryX.x**

_Kori was walking into Titans Tower after a little walk around 9 o'clock. She returned 30 minutes earlier than she normally did. She just didn't feel up to it today. She was about to walk into the living room when she overheard Robin and Cyborg talking._

_'Man, you can't just kick her off the team just because she's been lacking a little lately' Cyborg reasoned._

_'I can considering I'm the leader of this team. Look Cyborg, Starfire hasn't been doing the best she can lately and if she doesn't shape up soon I will have to. And I never said in the first place that I was going to kick her off! I said I'd give her a little…away time. ' Robin shot back at him._

_'C'mon Robin, you know she isn't lacking! She's just been a little tired lately. It's perfectly normal since the crime rate's gone up the past few weeks! We've been fightin' an average of 7 villains a day!"_

_'we've all been tired, but we still have to push ourselves! And it doesn't help she's always was the weakest!'_

_'you know that's not true!' Cyborg scowled._

_'and you know it IS true!' every time we send her out to patrol, she can NEVER defeat a villain by herself! Not even Beast Boy has a problem patrolling!'_

_'come on Robin, you know she works hard, and she loves this team.' She heard Cyborg whisper something to Robin that she couldn't hear._

_At this point Starfire had heard enough. She quietly slipped into her room and packed all her normal clothes, leaving all her old purple uniform behind, all but one pair. She took off her uniform and put a pair of bleached light jeans that had a hole on both knees and a black 2 row studded belt. She also pulled on a racer back white tank top that ended a little above her belly button. She then pulled on a short-sleeved black zip up sweater leaving it unzipped and put on her brand new converse._

_She looked in the mirror at her reflection. She looked like a normal person. She let her eyebrows grow until they looked like a normal human's did. The only reason she shaved them was because it was a custom for Tameranian ((sp?)) warriors. They had a full arch now and that alone have made her look like the 16 years old 'adult' she was._

_Her features had also matured somewhat but still held that little bit of innocence in it. Her crimson red hair had also grown out too. It almost reached the end of her butt. Her bangs also had grown out and just about reached her cheekbones. She had a full, pouty, pale pink lip that only enhanced her beauty. She used to have a golden tan but the winter had paled it only a little. She grabbed some eyeliner she had bought at the mall and applied it to the inside of her lid before stuffing it in her duffel bag and was about to walk out the door when a picture caught her eye. It was a picture of the whole team one year ago. They all looked so happy. Beast boy had wrapped her arm around Raven's shoulder causing a rosy pink blush on her cheeks. Starfire herself was hugging Robin that also seemed to blush and Cyborg was pumping his fist in the air. She could just imagine him shouting his infamous "BOO YAH!"_

_Hot tears collected in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. 'From this point on I will no longer be weak. I'm going to get stronger and prove to them I'm better that that.' She whispered to herself. She threw it on the floor watching as all the pieces shatter into hundreds of pieces. She looked at her room. She packed only the essentials she needed. Kori left the smallest, simplest note she could._

_Titans,_

_I'm no longer in need of this team. And obviously the team is no longer in need of me._

_I'm leaving._

_Good-bye, and good luck._

_Starfire._

_She silently snuck out of the tower and into the streets of jump city. She walked into town and called a taxi. When the taxi arrived, she hoped in and told him to take her to the nearest town out of jump City._

_Three Hours later, Kori was wandering aimlessly in an alleyway, hoping to bring her to the center of town where she could find a hotel. She was suddenly grabbed from behind and shoved into the brick wall as he took her hands and held them behind her back. "Hey cutie, hows about we have some fun?" he whispered in her ear. Kori couldn't help but to cringe at the slimy sound of his voice._

_"How about you back off!" She yelled before popping her leg up, hitting his groin. He released her as her fell to the ground holding his crotch. "YOU BITCH!" He recovered quickly and pulled out a switchblade. "Now your gonna get it" he smirked as a dark cloaked figure appeared behind him._

_"No, I think you are." The figure said before hitting a pressure point on the attackers neck. The said man fell to the ground unconscious._

_"Are you alright?" The man asked, taking a step forward._

_"Yeah. I'm alright." She sighed and picked up her fallen bag. She was about to walk away before she realized she didn't know where the hell she was don't know where I'm going." She smiled shyly while scratching going. "Do you know where the next hotel is? I'm kinda new to this place and kind of don't know where I'm going." She smiled shyly while scratching the back of her neck. He looked at her a moment._

_"How about you stay with me," The next word out of his mouth surprised her. "Starfire."_

_She was shocked. She blinked a few times before sighing heavily. "I guess I don't have much of a good disguises, huh Batman?"_

_"Not really." Starfire had meet batman a time or two due to a few via satellite conversations he had with Robin and occasionally the whole team._

_"Than I guess I have to take you up on that offer."_

_"I guess you do. Come with me." He led her to the bat mobile and drove her to a huge mansion. She gaped._

_"You live here?!" She exasperated. He just nodded._

_"After all, I am Bruce Wayne." He said. She went wide-eyed._

_"Your Bruce Wayne?!!!" He nodded again. That night he explained things to her and allowed her to stay in his home. Under three conditions of course. You wouldn't let just anymore stay at your house, would you?_

_One: She told NO one._

_Two: She had to improve her powers so she had COMPLETE and TOTAL control over them and even bend them to her will._

_Three: She was to learn every single form of martial arts known to mankind in three years._

**x.Xenddream/memoryX.x**

Almost three and a half years later, she did. For the first two years she trained for 18 hours a day, 7 days a week. With the help of Bruce and the top Martial Arts expert in the world, Kori was able to do so. One months time before the end of her third year, She had learned every Martial Art technique, all but one. To this day she is still working on it. Bruce had decided to let her stay considering her himself had yet to perfect this one skill.

Kori had awoke to her alarm at 5 o'clock in the morning. '_Damn Bruce. I only got 4 hours of sleep!_' She dragged herself out of bed and into her bathroom. In 30 minutes, she had taken a shower and blow dried her hair and put on her usual make-up of eyeliner alone. She was now looking at herself in the mirror. Most of her was the same as when she was 16, but her cheekbones where higher and her eyes had narrowed out a little. She looked a lot more like her sister, Blackfire, now. Kori had kept her hair long but down to her mid back. She had Layers and one bang covered her left eye.

She left the bathroom and into her walk in closet. She pulled on a pair of fitting dark blue jeans, and black racer back tank top that showed her mid-driff. She then pulled on a black jacket and her usual converse before she walked out of her room, down the hallway and down the grand stairs. Kori walked through the dinning hall and into the kitchen to grab an apple out of the fridge along with the orange juice carton to pour herself a drink.

By the time Kori had finished her makeshift breakfast, it was 5:52. She decided to head down to the Bat Cave/Lair. She walked in front of the bookcase in his study and pulled out the brown leather book slightly sticking out over the rest. She watched as the bookcase moved itself to reveal a steel door with a code pad by the door handle. She punched in her code and a microphone came out of a small socket in the wall. The normal procedure.

"Kori Anders" She spoke into the mic. The door clicked open and she pulled it open all the way before walking down the dark stairs to the bat cave. The bookcase moved back into black again and locked automatically.

"Ah, Kori. You made it." Bruce spoke as she reached the end of the flight of stairs.

"Good morning to you too, Bruce." Kori replied sarcastically. Bruce shot her a warning glance and she let out a sigh. "What mission is so important that you have to wake me up this early." Bruce paused a second before speaking.

"I need you to go to jump city, and take down Slade."

The words 'jump city' rang in her ears.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know, not the best first chapter. It was a spring of the moment kinda thing.


	2. Meeting with some xteammates

Jump city.

**Jump city. **

That's where Titans Tower is. That's where the **Teen Titans **where. The team she abandoned 3 years ago without leaving a trace of where she going. She looked at the ground, her hair covering the angry look in her eyes.

"Why am I going to take down Slade." She asked, only it sounded more of a statement than a question.

"Because he has gotten out of hand in jump city and the mayor feels that his crime spree will spread to Gothem. And it seems the Titans are having issues with tracing him again." He replied. He sighed and faced the computer again. "You leave today at 1 pm and reach Jump by plane. You should land around 2:30. Your car will be dropped off at your landing airport.

"Will I have any contact with the teen titans?" She asked.

"I'm not planning on it. But whatever happens, happens."

"Fine." She walked away.

"Kori," Bruce called.

"What?" she called back, never stopping.

"You're the only one that can do this job. If I could send someone else, I would." He said. He knew how much it hurt Kori to go back to that place. "Be careful." She couldn't help but to smile at him caring for her.

"I will. Good bye Bruce." She spoke softly, but loud enough for him to hear. He smiled too.

"Good bye Kori. I'll see you when you get back." Kori frowned a little.

She didn't know if she was coming back alive. This was Slade after all. She slowly walked up to her room to pack her things.

**x.X 2:45 X.x**

It turns out that her plane did land around 2:30 and she was now driving in her Jet-black Mercedes SLR Listening to "side of a bullet" by Nickelback on her Mix CD to the hotel Bruce had arranged for her to stay at. She took as many back roads as possible just so she could rev-up the engine and go 30 (Maybe 40) over the speed limit.

As she reached her hotel, The Four Seasons, She parked she car and proceeded to check in. What she saw when she walked in was least expected out of this whole trip.

The Titans ((No longer the teen titans duo to them not really being teens anymore)) stationed around the room, obviously they were planning to take down a criminal undercover. She smirked to herself. 'This'll be fun.'

She made herself draw no attention to her as she slipped to a dark corner and watched with interest.

Nightwing, no longer known as robin as of his 18th birthday, was sitting on a couch looking like a businessman in a black suit and covered his mask with a pair of sunglasses. His hair had grown longer and his spikes were now low, pointing downwards and his hair reached the nape of his neck. You could tell he was scanning the area while he took a sip of his 'coffee'. He said something into a mic, probably pinned to his suit jacket.

**x.X Nightwing's POV X.x**

"It's all clear from point A." I whispered, while I tried to make it look like I was just a normal businessman just lounging in the hotel lobby.

"Copy that. Same from point B" I heard Beast Boy say. He had his ring on so he looked like a normal, tanned, blond hair green eyed man. He was just walking around, looking like he was awaiting someone while holding a bouquet of roses. To anyone else it would have looked like he was waiting for a girlfriend or something.

"Same at point C" Raven was posing as a new employee being trained and was behind the checkout desk watching over the lobby.

"And same from point D" Cyborg also had his ring on. He didn't look much different. The ring covered up all the mechanical parts and he looked like a very muscular African-American man. He was making it look like he was talking on a cell phone in the far end of the lobby.

A few moments had passed and I was beginning to wonder if this guy was gonna show up at all.

Rick Johnson was a convicted criminal that had escaped from jail 2 months ago. He was a known thief. Over the past two months he's been out, he's already stolen 16 million dollars. The titans have been tracking down his where about got tips and leads that lead them to this hotel they where at now.

One of the richest men in the country was staying at this hotel for a short business trip and Mr. Johnson was planning on taking a few million while the said man was out.

**x.X 3:21 pm/Normal POV X.x**

Kori was growing tired of standing in this corner and was about to just walkout of the hotel when she saw a man walk in that seemed to trigger the Titans into action.

The criminal seemed to look in his late 30's. He had light brown hair, easy to tell he must have dyed it that way, slicked back, and dark blue eyes. He was dressed expansively in a navy suit and brief case. His sliver double platinum watch shone as he walked to the check in desk. Kori decided to make herself apart of this little retrieving mission.

When she saw him walk down the hall, she followed. She placed her hands in the pockets of her tight, black leather motorcycle jacket, half zipped to show some of the black tank top, that she was wearing previous today, off. She walked ten paces behind him, her hips swaying in her dark jeans. Kori kept her head low, but still watching the man. She knew from her hair alone they were all thinking 'oh my god, is that Starfire? No way, it can't…' this brought another smirk to her lips.

They had reached the elevator and so far Mr. Johnson didn't seem to think to much about her being in the same elevator. He looked her up and down.

"Hey sexy, how about you come back to my room?" Rick said, using a seductive voice. Kori have out a short chuckle.

"Don't get ahead of yourself there Mister. You don't know me." She threw him a glance. The elevator opened and he walked out. She of course, followed. This time she made sure he didn't see her. He was looking for room 384A. The room of the millionaire's. She could hear the stair doors open and took a glance over her shoulder. Nightwing and Cyborg where walking down the hall towards them. She could tell the thief was a little cocky about his abilities and still didn't notice three people following him. He found the room and stood in front a moment. He began to laugh to himself. Kori heard him say "Too easy" before pulling out a lock card. How he got that, they didn't know.

"No kidding." Kori called after him. Nightwing and Cyborg were watching from the corner, seeing how she was going to handle it. "Your under arrest." She saw his arm move into his jacket. He spun around with gun in hand and pointed it at her. Kori heard Nightwing mutter a low "Shit." Before he stepped out of the corner. He still didn't make his way down the hallway though. Kori was unfazed.

"You think you could take me on with that? Think again." She smirked as she pulled out two Sai's Picture link in my profile out of her jacket. She could tell her two ex-team mates went wide-eyed at her tools. Kori thought she heard faint foot steps by the said two. Probably Raven and Beast Boy coming to watch.

The man was about to pull the trigger when Kori threw one of her Sai's. It sliced part of his shoulder and a little bit of red liquid trickled down his chest. The Sai had pinned his suit to the wall and Kori approached him. She put her other sai away in her jacket and put her left hand on his throat using her alien strength, keeping him in place as she ripped out her Sai from the wall. She then hit a pressure point in his neck and he fell unconscious. She stepped aside and let the body fall to the ground. She turned to them and heard them all gasp.

"Starfire?" Nightwing asked as he stepped forward, eyebrows furrowed. During her little 'arrest' of Mr. Johnson, he took off his sunglasses. Probably to get a better look.

Kori ignored that question as she wiped a little of the blood off her weapon with her finger and flicked her wrist, sending the blood to splatter on the man's coat.

"Take him to the hospital. I hit a lethal point in his shoulder. In about an hour he'll fall into comatose from blood loss." She looked at them one last time before she threw her Sai at the window, causing it to shatter. She jumped out of the window as she heard Nightwing call her name.

"STARFIRE!!!" They all ran to the window and saw her on the roof of the next building, walking way calmly. "STARFIRE!! Come back!!" Nightwing called after her, looking desperate. They all saw as she turned around, her hands in her pockets of her jacket. She was smirking at them. She let out a short chuckle while shaking her head and walked off again.

Nightwing just watched her leave, knowing by the time he got out side, she would be gone. He sighed as he turned towards his team. They were all still in shock at seeing there ex-teammate that they haven't seen for 3 and a half years. After a few moments, Cyborg asked,

"What do we do about Starfire?" Nightwing mirrored Kori's smirk. Determination in his features.

"Tomorrow, we find her." This brought a smile to the teams face as they took Rick to the hospital were after he got treatment, he would be sent to jail.

**x.X With KoriX.x.X10:00pmX.x**

Kori was out patrolling the city, having nothing to do back at her hotel. She had eventually made it back late when she knew the Titans would not be there. She walked on the rooftops in her uniform.

She was wearing her black shorts and three studded belts all layered around her hips. She was also wearing a black tank top that reached the middle of her ribcage that showed off some cleavage. She had Black leather boots that went up about an inch above her knee and you could see some white gauge bandages that went up mid-thigh. The boots were flat and so she didn't have to worry about stumbling on heels. She had two black leather straps that hung below her bottom and two black and silver katans were tucked in once of her belts. Attached to another one of her belts she had four Sai's and five shuriken. On her right forearm she had another gauge bandage that ended just below her elbow. Kori kept her hair down so it flowed down her back and her bang covering her eye. She was glad she let Bruce approve of her uniform. Her outfit allowed her swift movements.

Kori was almost to the center of the city when she saw The T car speed by. She allowed another smirk to grace her lips. She does that a lot XP 'Just when I thought there was gonna be no crimes tonight.' She ran in the direction the T car Headed.

As Kori arrived, she saw the Titans forming a circle around Slade. Kori was surprised to not see his robots with him. Kori stood by as she watched the Titans attack Slade all at once. She was a little amused at their tactic. 'Don't they know that attacking all at once, they run out of room to function. Two people get in others way and it could become a fatal mistake. I guess I have to go down there. If I don't, they risk getting themselves killed and them there's no one to watch over the city.' She sighed at her own thoughts. She still had sentimental feelings for this team. They were her family once.

Kori drew out three shuriken and threw it to the ground, drawing everyone's attention. She took out two Sai' and jumped off the roof. She landed on her feet and stood up straight, holding her weapons at her side, but still making them noticeable.

"Ah, nice of you to drop in, Starfire." Slade chuckled mockingly. Kori threw her Sai's at him, cutting off both of his metal shoulder guards off. He was a little taken back. When he looked back at her, her bangs were covering her eyes.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." She spat venom lacing her voice. He laughed at her.

"Call you what?" He glared at her menacingly, "Starfire? Oh, is the poor, weak, little girl upset at the big, bad Slade?" Slade taunted. Kori couldn't help it. She was angry. She drew her Katanas and charged at Slade. The Titans saw this and backed away from the villain.

As Kori was about to slice his torso, her blades were met with his Bo-staff. Her skills were surprisingly matched with Slade's as she attempted to find his weak spot.

**x. Xwith the titansX.x**

They were in full out shock. Never had they seen Starfire move so fast in their lives. She wasn't the same she had been when she left them almost four years ago. But there was two things they all didn't understand.

Why didn't she want to be called Starfire?

And were did she learn those moves?

Their awe was cut short when they saw Slade hit Starfire in the abdomen hard and fall to the ground.

**x.X With kori X.x **

Kori was struggling to keep up with Slade. She dodged his punch but was hit in the stomach. She felt the wind get knocked out of her. She fell to her knees and held he abdomen as she coughed up blood. She got back up and wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth.

"Had enough?" He taunted.

"Why would I have had enough? We've only just begun." She smirked. Despite the fact she had cut's that were bleeding all over her arms and a few on her stomach, she once again charged but saw a flash of a Black clothed body that stopped in front of her, facing Slade, blocking Kori from view.

"End it, Slade. Turn yourself in already." Nightwing spoke. Kori knew they where both temporarily distracted and took this opportunity and slipped passed Him and threw her retrieved shuriken at him when she was a few feet away. Slade unfortunately blocked all three of them and they hit the ground. She attempted to punch his jaw, but he caught her wrist and threw his own punch, knocking her to the ground. Nightwing took a step to help Kori, but stopped when he heard Slade's wrist began beeping. Almost like an alarm.

"Too bad our little session was cut short, but I must take my leave. Good bye titans." He looked at Kori. "Goodbye… Starfire." She growled at him before smoke engulfed his body. When it cleared, he was gone. And Kori was pissed. She threw two shuriken at Nightwing's sleeves, pinning him to the wall behind him. She approached him.

"What the hell was that?!" She yelled at him. The rest of Titans went wide-eyed.

"What? I just saved you!"

"No, you didn't! I could have taken him down!"

"What?! You couldn't have taken on Slade! I can't even-"

"DON'T compare my abilities to yours! You have NO idea what I can do." Kori cut him off.

"Starfire, what are you talking about? What's going on! Why did you leave the team!" Nightwing yelled back at her.

"Don't. Call. Me. Starfire." She spat. Nightwing was confused. Kori approached him, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"It's been three years, Robin. I've changed. I've gotten stronger. Just like YOU wanted me too." She whispered. You could even feel the poison coming from her words. Nightwing's eyes widened in shock. She heard him talking to Cyborg that night before she quit the team.

"You heard us-"

"Every. Word." She cut him off, again. She took the shuriken from his uniform and put them back in its place on her belt. She walked away from him to pick up her Katana's. She turned toward the rest of the team. "Nice seeing you, but I have to go." She began walking away.

"Wait!" Nightwing called after her. She stopped and turned. He locked eyes with her.

"Come back to the team." He reached into his pocket and pulled out her old communicator. She looked at it one moment, then to the team, then back to Nightwing.

"Sorry. I can't."

"Why not?" Raven asked, speaking up for the first time. You could tell it hurt to see her best friend and only female teammate not come back.

"Because. Some things have come up." She answered, walking off again. She could feel sadness wash over the area around them. She sighed and stopped walking. "You know," she began. The titans were attentive to what she was saying. "I'll be in Jump for awhile." She paused. "You will see me again." She knew this bit of information made them slightly more cheery.

"One question" Cyborg called to her.

"Shoot"

"Why'd you come back?" Robin finished.

"I'm on a mission for someone. You know him well," She paused, smirking. "…Richard" She never in her life saw eyes widen as his just did. She took this chance to walk away from them, staying in the middle of the deserted street.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Wheeeeeeeeee!!!! Another chapter!!! Okay, about the Nightwing hair situation. He hasn't been Nightwing for long. Probably 2 years. I'm not sure yet. This is when it's starting to grow out.

The purple box below that says "Submit review" is calling you. So answer damn it!!!!!!

**NEED TITLE IDEAS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
